The Creature Within 2 the new bigining
by Karenshiler12
Summary: Karen has been Angelmon for a year and now she is facing the challenge of her life,she meets a new creature called Blademon and he tells her of a new enermy who has traveled from the future to kill her,Karen also finds out 1 of her friends is realy her fo


Chapter One

Beep! Beep! Beep! Went Karen's alarm at seven in the morning. Karen woke with a start, she moved her arm to turn the alarm off but she missed lazily. she groaned and with one wave off her hand a psychic wave turned off the alarm in one blast. Karen laid back and sighed. Thinking about the day ahead of her, she would probably be saving peoples lives again but she didn't complain a lot of work had to be done. Karen had changed a lot since last year she still had brown hair but she had something like what Angelmon had and she still had the same emerald coloured eyes but she had a more intelligent look in them. She got up and she walked across the landing to her little sister Kim's room. As Karen entered she saw Kim in a deep and peaceful looking sleep she felt sorry she had to wake her up. Kim had changed a lot more than Karen had in fact half the time Karen didn't think it was Kim, she had the same reddish blonde hair but not only had she almost lost her innocent cute look, her eyes had changed from sparkling blue to a deep night sky blue which showed she was stronger than she looked before. Karen said shaking Kim awake.

"Kim. Come on. Wake up. Another day of school."

"Oh… Do I have to go?

"Yes Kim. Now come on."

"All right." Moaned Kim.

Karen left the room and in twenty-five minutes she and Kim set off for the school bus. When they arrived no one was at the bus stop which meant only one thing they had missed the bus. Karen looked at Kim and said,

"Better start walking up."

Kim nodded and in about twenty-five minutes they arrived outside the gates no one was in the grounds just yet, Kim said to Karen.

"Lucky we wasn't late. I'm going to see Miss. Mores I need some help with some homework project." Then Kim entered the school. Karen waited outside the gates until ten minutes later Karen's friend David arrived he said smiling ear to ear.

"Hi Karen. What have you been up to?" David winked at her. David hadn't really changed much either his smile and eyes were still warm and welcoming but something about him lately seemed inhuman and Karen no longer felt the warmth she had last year but she didn't understand what that meant. Karen knew that David really did know what she did over the weekend after all it was in the news paper's "Mystery Creature Saves 600 Lives In A Jet Plane At 2000 Feet!" Karen smiled and said.

"Oh… Nothing much. You?"

"No. Not much here either. Oh well. Come on let's go inside it's freezing."

"Yeah, let's."

So Karen and David went inside. The school day went really quickly and soon Karen emerged from the hundred's of pink faced people who went to Moorside High School. Karen was nothing like anyone else in the world. Karen was capable of many things no human being was able to do, she could not only teleport, use flame attack's and cause lightning storms when needed but she could turn into a legendary creature called Angelmon and for the last year Karen had been fighting many evil forces some out of whirlpools, some out of volcano's and some came from huge cracks in the ground. Karen could not believe she had got this far without getting a good beating but then she thought David had been teaching her defences and critical hit attacks three times a week. As Karen was walking home David, Karen's friend and trainer come running up to her and he said to Karen panting.

"Karen remember. Tonight's training."

"Don't worry David. I won't forget. I never do and I'm not going to start now."

"All right. I'm making sure you know. Well I'll see you tonight… Angelmon." He smiled and he left Karen to walk home alone. Karen smiled to herself thinking about the day she became who she was now and the day she became Angelmon and she thought to herself "What would life be like if I never became Angelmon" She shook her head because surly if she didn't become Angelmon her life would not be worth living at all, it would not be as exciting and also she would not be able to fly or feel the warmth she felt when she did changed into her and Angelmon was part of who she was so it was very hard to imagine. Karen stopped thinking about that and kept walking. Karen was walking past the bus stop when Karen saw Sam another best friend of Karen's walking towards her. Karen hadn't seen Sam so much lately so she going to have to apologise to her and hope she still wanted to be her friend. When Sam was across the road. She was stood next to Karen and she said politely like they had never been away from each other.

"Hi Karen. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right. What about you?" replied Karen.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Say Karen did you see the news last week about that mystery creature saving 600 lives?"

"Yeah. What did you think of that. I'm not so sure what to think?"

"I thought it was awesome but it makes you wonder what that mystery creature is."

"Yeah it does… I guess."

"Well I better get going. I have to get the bus home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Karen."

"Bye." Said Karen waving Sam to the bus stop. When Sam was out of sight Karen carried on heading home. Then suddenly Karen got a sensation running though her body she knew what it meant Karen asked David the year before when they were halfway through a lesson and she knew that she could not ignore it and she had to help no matter what the consequence. When Karen thought about that she realized that was the last day she had felt the warmth for David, so something must have happened to him. Karen shook her head and thought "David's fine, or he wouldn't be here with me". Karen went into a hidden area so no one saw her and she changed into Angelmon and feeling the warmth spread through her once again. She took off feeling confident and flew into town. Karen spotted the situation immediately a tall building was on fire. Karen landed in front of a policeman and she said quietly.

"What's the problem?"

The policeman stared at her bewildered and he stammered.

"W-W-What aren't y-you tha-that m-m-mystery creature!"

"Correct and my name is Angelmon."

"Well-err… Wow… Err… When you put it that way err… There's two children that are trapped on the fifth floor. We've sent two men to get them but we haven't heard from them since."

"Right. well since I'll be going to get the children anyway. I'll look for you're men. better get moving."

With that Karen took flight and flew into the fifth floor it took her a while to find the children who where trapped in the main bedroom. Karen picked up the children in her arms and she was sure they were about three and seven years old. She took flight and flew out the building protecting both of them from any harm. Finally Karen made it out, she landed next to the policeman who she talked to she put the children down carefully and before anyone could say anything else to her. Karen flew back in the building to look for the two men who were somewhere in the building probably trapped or separated. It took Karen nearly half an hour to find both men, when she did one had lost consciousness the other was panicking not knowing what to do, Karen landed next to him and said.

"It'll be all right. I'm here to get you both out of here."

"Thank god."

So with that Karen picked up the unconscious man and held the other by his arm an she took off and five minutes later she landed outside. She put the men down and without a word she took off, this time she was heading back home. When Karen made it home her mum was rushing around Karen entered the house wondering what was wrong that is before she entered the living room.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Errrrrr…" Said Karen nervously.

All of a sudden Kim came downstairs and she said to their mum.

"Mum I told you. Karen was helping the school do some decorating."

"Well is this true Karen? Over wise where were you?"

"Err… Yes I was helping the school decorate… I'm sorry mum. I should have phoned to let you know." Said Karen uncertainly.

"Well that's all I wanted to know, you can go to you're room now, both of you."

Without a word Karen and Kim made there way upstairs, Karen said to Kim,

"Thanks Kim, if you wasn't there, I'd be in a lot of trouble right now."

"It's no problem after all you are my sister."

"Well anyway, thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway we'd better go to our room's before mum find's out we didn't in the first place, see you later."

With that Karen and Kim went to there room's.

Chapter two

Karen closed the door after her and sat down on her bed she looked at her clock it was ten past seven, Karen sighed and sat in the middle of her bed she closed her eye's and she took a very deep breath. Karen felt a very gentle breeze, the wind outside whistled softly and Karen who was still sitting on her bed, opened her eye's and looked back at her clock it was half past nine, Karen got up and walked downstairs in the pitch black everyone in the house was asleep except for herself, Karen grabbed her phone from the fireplace she grabbed her coat, and she teleported to the cave that David discovered over a week ago. Karen arrived in the middle of the cave it was freezing, she saw David he looked like he was wearing three layers, Karen said to him smiling,

"Well, you know how to rap up warm don't you."

"W-Well s-someone's g-got t-to d-do I-it, y-you're a-all r-right y-you c-can h-h-handle s-situations l-l-like t-this."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Karen said honestly.

"R-right l-lets g-g-get a m-move o-on."

"All right, what am I doing?"

"T-try t-t-to b-b-beat t-t-that I-ice s-snake, b-b-behind y-you."

Karen looked around and she saw a snake it about looked about twenty foot tall it had ugly green scales and sharp yellow eyes and of course it was frozen. Karen used a flamethrower attack at the frozen ice snake and five minutes later the snake broke free it hissed at her and lashed out at her with ten feet fangs Karen did a back flip and once she landed used a shockwave attack and then Karen then finished it with a blizzard attack which froze the snake instantly once again. Karen walked back to David and said to him,

"Anything else?"

David shook his head and said shivering,

"C-c-could y-you g-give m-me a l-l-lift?"

"Sure."

A week had passed and on one afternoon Karen was at home warming up when Kim's friend Chloe came barging into the living room in panic she said as soon as she saw Karen.

"K-Karen come quick Kim sh-she's-."

"She's what Chloe? What?"

"S-she's… Sh-she's in d-d-danger. I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do."

"Ok, ok calm down and explain slowly what happened?"

"Ok, ok." said Chloe taking deep breaths then she said. "M-me and Kim, we were walking to my house a-and we s-saw a h-huge forest but K-Kim wanted t-to have a look inside, s-so she w-went in an-and-." Chloe cut off and shook her head.

"And what? what happened to Kim?"

"C-come and see."

Karen chased after Chloe and ten minutes later Karen arrived where Chloe told her Kim was in trouble. Chloe stopped and said to Karen breathing heavily.

"G-Go I-in without m-me. I-I'll try an-and c-calm down."

Karen nodded and entered the forest. Karen was sure she had saw this forest before, "From where?" she thought. She carried on and she realized that she had seen this forest before. she gasped and she ran full speed towards an opening she ran through what was now frozen flowers and roses sending a frosty breeze around the forest. Karen entered a place which was surrounded by tall oak tree's. Karen saw something light up above, Karen gasped in a pale golden light she could see Kim.

"Kim!" Karen screamed.

Karen changed into Angelmon and she flew up towards Kim. Karen could not see Kim clearly anymore. she used fire punch and blaze kick to try and break Kim free but nothing worked no matter what Karen did. So Karen decided to use hyper beam as Karen was preparing to fire the hyper beam, someone yelled up to her in a harsh, frightened voice.

"No! Karen don't!"

Karen looked down it was David, Karen landed next David and she said shaking all over with cold which the warmth she felt as Angelmon couldn't warm her.

"David. What's happening to Kim?"

"Isn't it obvious." Said David looking Karen straight in the eyes.

"Well tell me this. Why Kim? Why my little sister?"

"Well that's just it I don't know Karen. I don't know why the light has chosen Kim."

Karen said to David feeling a strange feeling, a feeling like she shouldn't be with him.

"So do we just wait?"

"Yes, until the light has finished what it's doing. We can't do anything."  
"David… Why did you stop me using hyper beam?"

"Because Karen, the force of the beam could kill Kim. I'm sure you don't want to lose you're only sister."

Karen looked at David. She was about say something but she decided not to. She was going to say, "David do you know why I feel like I shouldn't be around you?" but she couldn't bring herself to say it, it just didn't feel right.

A few minutes passed and finally the light faded a little bit and Kim was put down slowly she dropped a few inches and Karen caught her. Karen looked at David as he said.

"We'd better take her home she needs to rest as soon as possible."

Karen said to David.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Karen took flight before David got chance to reply she arrived home with Kim and lay her on her own bed. Karen changed back into her human form and she stroked Kim's hair out of her face, Karen left the room leaving Kim to rest.

The next day when Kim woke up Karen asked her if she was feeling all right, but Kim replied with.

"I'm ok, but Karen. What happened? Why am I in you're room?"

Karen looked at her and said.

"You don't remember?"

"No nothing, all I remember is me and Chloe walking to her house."

Karen looked shocked and she stared at Kim, who was puzzled, then all of a sudden.

"Kim, Karen I'm home."

"Mum." Said Kim squealing with delight and rushing downstairs and to hug her mother. Karen walked downstairs, still thinking about what Kim had just said.

"You look deep in thought."

Karen looked up forgetting her mum was still standing there. Then Karen's mum said,

"You can go at you're friend's for a couple of hours if you please, just to clear you're head."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

"You better phone you're friend's first so they know you're coming."

"Ok." Said Karen picking up the phone she dialled David's number and she said to David as soon as he answered.

"David meet me outside Moorside's School gates I need to talk to you."

"All right see you there, bye."

Karen went to meet David outside Moorside High School's gates, ten minutes later Karen arrived to see David walking down the street.

"Hi. What's up?" David said to Karen.

"Let's walk." Said Karen.

They started walking down and David asked Karen again.

"What's up?"

"It's about Kim."

"Listen Karen I told you I don't know why the light chose Kim."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's just when Kim woke up before she said something that concerned me."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she doesn't remember what happened yesterday."

Karen looked at David. Karen could tell David was shocked and he said.

"I don't understand… She doesn't remember anything?"

"No, all she remembers is her and Chloe walking back to her house and that's it."

"Strange, but I should imagine that Kim will get her memory back after a few weeks, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Right I just wondered why that's all but if Kim will get her memory back, I suppose that's all right."

"Well I'm glad you told me about this."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived outside Karen's house David said to Karen.

"See you later. Oh and Karen if Kim doesn't get her memory back let me know."

"I will, see you later."

Karen went inside and later that night she went to bed.

Chapter three

Karen could not sleep she twisted and turned but she would not dose off. Karen finally gave up and got up and she looked outside in the darkness everything looked peaceful until she saw something, it landed in her garden and it looked up at her, the thing smiled evilly. Then all of a sudden it left, Karen wondered what was that thing was she had never seen that before, Karen yawned tiredly maybe now she could sleep. Karen lay down and in an instant fell asleep. Karen woke the next morning but felt to tired to pull herself up she closed her eyes and dosed off again, when all of a sudden.

"Karen! Karen wake up! wake up!"

"W-wha." Said Karen groggily.

"Karen I remember! I remember what happened!"

"What!?" Said Karen jumping up and seeing Kim waking her up, she said to Kim shocked at what she just heard.

"You remember what happened two day's ago?"

"Yeah. Gosh… It's weird what happened though."  
"Never mind that you got you're memory back. That's great news."

"Yeah, but still I remember a light of some sort lifting me up and then I guess I fainted."

Karen nodded and said,

"I better let David know."

"Why?" Said Kim.

"Because he was with me when I found you."

"Oh." Said Kim going red with embarrassment.

Karen went downstairs and phoned David she said as soon as he answered.

"Hi David it's Karen."

"Oh, hi Karen anything you want to tell me?"

"Well yes, about Kim, she's got her memory back."

"What!"

"I know she told me this morning."

"Wow… I thought it would take a few week's, this is incredible."

Karen laughed at David's reaction and then all of a sudden David said.

"Karen now that Kim has got her memory back. I think we should tell her that she's going to change into a certain creature."

"I agree but how are we going to tell her? And when?"

"I'll… I mean, we'll tell her tonight. Bring Kim to the forest and I'll explain the best I can."

"All right I'll wait for my mum to go to sleep. I'll get Kim and bring her to the forest."

"All right, I better get going, see you both later."

"Bye."

Karen put the phone down and she said to Kim.

"Kim do you want to go out tonight. Me and David have to tell you something."

"Yeah sure but if you want to tell me something. Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because it's something between you, me and David."

"All right."

A few hours later when Karen and Kim's mum was fast asleep, Karen got up and woke Kim she said to her.

"Come on. Time to go."

"All right." Kim yawned.

Kim got up and got ready and so did Karen. Once they were out of the house they both walked up to the forest. Kim said to Karen as they walked into a round clearing.

"K-Karen this is where I was that day. W-why have we come here?"

"Don't worry Kim. There's nothing to worry about."

Kim looked at Karen concerned and Karen said to her,

"Listen Kim, we're only here to talk to David I said we had to talk to you about something."

"I know… I just feel weird here."

Karen smiled and said,

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm here."

Kim looked up at her and smiled and then a voice came from behind them.

"Ah, there you both are."

Karen and Kim looked around to see David walking towards them he said to Karen and Kim,

"Sit down on that log over there."

Karen took Kim over to a log, which was good enough to sit on and they both sat down and looked at David. David sat down and said,

"Right I'm sure Karen told you that we needed to talk to you Kim."

"Yeah, but I don't understand, why when everyone's asleep?"

"Well we don't want anyone else to know what we're going to tell you."

"Oh." Said Kim uncertainly.

"David let's cut to the chase." Said Karen.

"Right, well Kim we do have a lot to tell you, so let's get started."

David took a deep breath and he said to Kim.

"Right, Kim about the light you remember, I have to tell you what it's done to you-,"

"Done to me!" Screamed Kim in shock.

"Yes. Done to you… Well I don't know the fact's but I do know that you're going to become a creature of some sort."

"What creature! B-but what sort of creature!"

"Well that I don't know-,"

"You don't know!-."

"Kim calm down." Karen said soothingly.

"Calm down! But Karen it can't be possible! H-he's a maniac!"

"Kim deep breaths."

Kim started taking deep breaths and Karen said.

"Right. Kim I know, I understand how you feel and I know its shocking news. I was shocked when I was told about what happened to me."

"What! When you was told! Karen you of all people know it's impossible!"

"No… Kim its not, nothing's impossible anymore."

"What did he tell you? That you're some sort of bird thing?"

"Sort of."

Kim looked at Karen as though she was mad and she said,

"Right. I'm getting out of here."

Kim got up and walked off, Karen and David shouted after her but she wouldn't listen.

"Kim come back!"

"David what's that ledge lead to?" Said Karen controlling her breathing.

"It leads to nothing." David replied simply.

"What do you mean it leads to nothing."

"I mean there's nothing there. It's just a twenty-five foot drop."

"What!"

David realized what he just said and Karen pelted after Kim. She yelled to her,

"Kim! Stop!"

"Why should I!" Kim bellowed back.

But before Karen could reply, Kim screamed and fell. Karen changed into Angelmon and jumped after her, finally past the mist Karen got Kim. Karen flew up and landed on the ledge that Kim fell off, Karen said to Kim.

"Now do you believe me?"

Kim fainted and Karen said to David,

"I better take her home, I'll explain to her tomorrow."

"Bye." Said David, seeing Karen take off and fly home with Kim. The next morning when Kim woke up, Karen explained properly and to Karen's surprise Kim handled it well compared to the night before and another thing which surprised Karen was how well Kim handled the fact, that Karen was and could change into Angelmon. Later that night Karen could not sleep at all she heard was screams in her dream saying thing like" Karen help me!" but she couldn't see anything, everything was black. Karen woke with a start, Karen looked around her room to see her walls were covered in the moons glow. Karen got up and walked to her window, Karen looked outside everything looked peaceful until Karen saw some sort of crow land in the garden, then Karen saw it change into some sort of half bird half man,. Karen stared at it ready to move if it attacked but it didn't Karen saw it smile strangely she thought she saw this thing before. Karen moved ready to teleport outside but before she could the creature flew off it was like it knew what she was about to do. Karen wondered what the creature was and what it wanted so Karen decided to herself to do some research tomorrow Karen lay down and soon she fell asleep. The next day Karen woke up about half past two in the morning doing none stop research on the creature she saw the night before and she wondered to herself should she tell David about it, after all sometimes its better to be safe than sorry but then again it wouldn't hurt him if she waited a few weeks Karen turned the page and realized she was on the final page but the creature wasn't on it. Karen sighed deeply and slammed the book closed then Kim entered the room.

"Morning Karen not like you to be up at this time."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me too."

Kim spotted the book Karen was researching in and she said,

"Hey what's that?"

"A book."

"I know it's a book. What's it on?" Said Kim frowning.

"Creatures."

"Oh. Can I have a look?"

"Knock you're self out." Said Karen passing the book to Kim.

Chapter four

Later that night once again Karen could not sleep she got up and dressed, secretly changed into Angelmon and flew off into the night. Karen felt relaxed flying through the air and feeling the same warmth that she felt when she changed into Angelmon, she smiled to her self and then she saw it the creature from the night before, it flew along the ground avoiding to be seen and Karen followed it wondering where it was going until the creature stopped in a garden… Karen's garden. Karen landed quietly behind her mum's shed she looked at the creature and it had jet black wings starting at the shoulder. Karen realized even though it had a cloak on it was a young boy and the end of the wings looked like some sort of black swords, all of a sudden the creature said.

"Where is she? she can't of gone out. Everyone else is asleep."

Karen moved away from the shed and she said as soon as she was behind him.

"I'm right here."

Karen moved into a ready to attack position, the creature turned to face her, the young boy stared at her alarmed his face even though it had patches of darkness looked quite pale like Kim's and he had both their emerald green eyes, his black hair blowing slightly back and forwards as the wind swept passed them. Karen attacked without hesitation, she used fire punch the creature blocked the attack by using one of his wings then he went to grab her, Karen dodged and hit him with blaze kick in the chest he hit the ground and Karen used flamethrower but the creature dodged and he said to Karen as she was getting ready to use fire blast.

"Stop! Please! I'm not here to fight you." The cry sounded like a plea from him.

"Then why are you?"

"Well it's hard to explain."

"Well I suggest you say the best you can, over wise I may just let this ball go."

"All right I'll try, I've come to train you-."

"I've all ready got a trainer." Karen snapped.

"I know that but I've come to train you to face a monster called Infernomon."

"Are you kidding me? Listen I don't know who you are or where you're from and if there was a creature coming I would know by my senses or my trainer David would of told me about it."

"Ah, but you're trainer does not know about Infernomon-."

"What about my senses."

"Infernomon cannot be sensed."

"Whys that?"

"Because Infernomon is from the future to destroy you."

"What!"

"You really know what to say don't you?" The boy said smiling in amusement.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. I know… But tell me one thing are you going to stop that fire blast?"

Karen looked down at a fully charged fire blast one second later it vanished, she looked back up at him and she said.

"What am I supposed to tell David?"

"Nothing." said the boy walking away.

"You can't expect me to lie to my friend."

"I know, for now don't tell him… Anything."

"Wait I don't even know you're name."

"My name is Blademon. I'll see you around… Angelmon."

The creature took off and left Karen standing there, things that had been said were swimming in her head; Karen looked up and noticed it was day now she changed into her human form went inside, lay on her bed and fell asleep. The next day Karen woke up at half past ten she yawned tiredly and she decided to do some research on Infernomon… if it was real that is. Karen grabbed the book which had every creature in the world except "Blademon" she opened it and started flicking through it Karen was just about to close the book when the last page turned by her using psychic. Karen looked at the picture and there wasn't one she looked at the top of the page to see what this creature was called it read "Infernomon" Karen could not believe it she looked at the information at the bottom of the page that said, "Infernomon sometimes known as a monster of fire, is a powerful creature that many fear. Infernomon has never been seen and if it had have been it would be those who died fighting it, Infernomon also came from the future and if Infernomon did then it would mean Infernomon wants to destroy someone in the past or present and Infernomon has also been known to have no weakness and it has never been beaten yet. Also Infernomon has lived for thousands of years and knows almost everything there is to know about the world and what happens in it." Karen could not believe it Blademon had told her the truth if he hadn't that would tell her he was evil. Later that night Karen sat down on the garden swing and looked up at the havens above a few minutes went by and a new familiar voice said.

"I see you're admiring the stars."

"So what if I am."

"I never seen anyone admiring the stars in a long time."

Karen looked at Blademon and said.

"Haven't you got a human form?"

"Yes."

"Then why have I not seen you in human form?"

"It's if Infernomon is spying on use. You should be concerned about Infernomon seeing you too."

"Well I'm not just deal with it. Anyway are we training or what?"

Blademon smiled and Karen said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you smile like that?"

"It's nothing."

Karen stood up and walked towards Blademon and he said to Karen,

"Let's get going."

Then he opened a portal and then he and Karen walked through it. Karen could not believe that she walked into a dark room Karen looked around she could not see anything. Blademon stood next to Karen and she said to him,

"Where are we?"

"We're in between two galaxies. Where we should not get found."

"I've never been here before. I never knew this existed."

"Well now you know it does Angelmon."

"So what am I doing here?"

"You'll see, come on."

Karen followed Blademon across the dark floor, all of a sudden Blademon stopped in the middle of the dark floor Karen said to him.

"Why have you stopped?"

"It's nothing, I suggest we get a move on."

Blademon carried on walking and Karen was about to follow him when he said,

"Stay there."

Karen waited until he was across the floor and he asked Karen.

"Have you ever faced an ice snake."

"Yeah, but I've only ever faced one."

"All right well I'll start you off facing two, ready?"

"I'm ready." Said Karen confidently.

Then all of a sudden Blademon summoned two ice snakes. They turned to see Karen, hissed and lashed out at her. Karen dodged and set a shock wave attack at them immediately as soon as it hit them an explosion of smoke burst out Karen use agility and ran though the smoke she hit one of the snakes with slash it fell to the ground and vanished. The smoke cleared and the other snake went to bite her, Karen dodged by doing a back flip and she used flamethrower and the other snake vanished, Blademon said to Karen.

"Are you ready for three?"

Karen nodded at him and he summoned three snakes they all hissed at Karen and then they started to slither towards her. Karen used fire blast at the first snake it hissed and went to bite her but the other snakes stopped it. and then they started to fight Karen used thunder it electrified all the snakes until finally they all vanished hissing. Karen looked up to see Blademon jump of a high ledge and then he said to Karen smiling slightly.

"Well done, now I want you to face a queen ice snake. if you need help tell me."

Karen nodded again and Blademon summoned a queen ice snake. The queen ice snake looked like she had some sort of metal protecting it and it also looked triple the size of a normal ice snake. Karen took a deep breath and prepared her self and Blademon let the queen ice snake attack. Karen dodged the ice snakes attack and used a three hit combo attack she made up it went agility, fire punch and then blaze kick Karen landed on the ground after fighting the ice snake for half an hour, she was gasping for breath Karen heard Blademon say.

"Angelmon! Finish the snake it at its weakest point!"

Karen looked around the queen ice snake looked really tired Karen ran at it but as she was about to hit it with slash the ice snake bite her on her shoulder. Karen's slash attack hit the snake and it let go of her then it vanished and Karen landed on the ground. Karen could feel her self moving forward's she looked at the bite she saw something which told her she was poisoned. Then everything started going blurry and grey. Then she heard Blademon shout as he walked over.

"Angelmon. Are you all right?"

"Blademon…."

"What is it?"

"I've been p-poisoned."

"What!"

Karen heard Blademon running over. Karen couldn't stand anymore she felt too weak to even speak. A wave of dizziness came over her finishing the job and she collapsed feeling a heavy weight over her and she fainted.

Chapter five

When Karen woke up Blademon was waking her up he said to her seeing that she was coming round.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm better than I was… Wait. Where are we?"

Blademon smiled weakly and said.

"You're in you're room, listen I better get going I think you're mum heard me bring you in."

"All right."

"I'll see you some time tomorrow."

With that Blademon was gone. Karen sighed to her self and a second later Kim entered the room and she said to Karen,

"What was that noise before?"

"It's nothing, but you better get back to sleep."

"All right, but are you sure you're not lying to me?" Kim yawned and she left the room. Karen yawned to her self and she said to her self,

"I'm sure, good night Kim."

She turned over and fell asleep. The next day Karen woke up to find a faint scar where she had been bitten she got dressed and left the house for an early morning walk, after a while Karen got bored of walking so she changed to Angelmon as she walked into a dark area and she took flight while Karen was flying she thought to her self "What if David finds out about Blademon, will we still be best friends?" Karen shook her head and started to head back home on the way home Karen heard something she stopped and looked behind her nothing was there Karen gave a confused look, turned around and carried on flying home, then all of a sudden something hit her from behind Karen turned again this time she saw a hooded creature with some kind of dragon wings it flew at her and she dodged and hit it with hyper beam the dragon creature turned and flew at her it released a flamethrower attack at her Karen used solar beam both attacks hit each other and exploded when the smoke cleared the dragon creature was gone. Karen looked around to see where it had gone but the dragon was no where to be seen. Finally when Karen arrived home she changed into her human form in the shadow of the house so no one saw her and then she entered the house to find her mum had gone to work but she found Kim crying in the bath room clutching her hand Karen ran over to her and said,

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"K-K-Karen some-something s-s-strange happened."

"What happened Kim?"

"M-my hand."

Kim held out her hand and Karen looked at it at first she could not see anything then she looked closer. Karen saw it… A strange mark of some sort on Kim's right hand Karen pulled out her left hand and realized her and Kim had the similar markings, Karen looked up at Kim and said.

"How long has this mark been on you're hand?"

"About h-half an hour."

Karen let gone off Kim's hand and went downstairs picked up the phone and dialled David's number, ten minutes had passed and the phone went into answering machine Karen left a message saying "David we need to talk as soon as possible it's about Kim, I'll see you later, bye." Karen put the phone down and she looked at Kim and she said.

"Come on, it's time."

Karen took Kim to the section of the forest where the light had chose her. Karen stopped in the middle of the section with Kim and Kim said to Karen,

"Karen. Why are we here again?"

"We are here to find out what creature you are."

"What creature I am."

"That's right."

Karen waited with Kim in the centre of the forest and finally a few hour's later a light appeared it surrounded Karen and Kim and it started to lift them up it held them up and all of a sudden it teleported them both to an extremely light room. Karen looked around and a voice said echoing loudly.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here because we want to find out what my sister can change into."

"You're sister. is she called Kim by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Then that must mean you are Karen. How are you finding being Angelmon coming along?"

"It's great."

Kim raised her eyebrows by the voices and her sisters conversation.

"Good, now where was I, oh… Yes Kim well Kim should soon be able to change into a creature called Flowermon and by the way… Angelmon and Flowermon are also sisters as such."

Karen made a surprised face and the voice said,

"I can tell you're surprised but no worries you're sister will soon get used to powers and abilities just like you did."

"So I guess we'd better get going."

"Yes, I will be hearing from you soon Angelmon."

"Bye." Kim said shyly.

The light room faded and Karen and Kim were back in the centre of the forest. That night Karen waited out side for Blademon to show up, fifteen minutes later he appeared and he said to Karen,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It's nothing, just a problem I'll sort out later."

"Right."

Blademon walked over to Karen took hold of her arm and he teleported her to the dark room they were in last night, as they were walking over Karen stopped in the middle of the floor and Blademon carried on walking over to the end of the room when he was across the room he turned to face Karen and he said,

"Right let's see what you can face."

All of a sudden three decoys appeared one was a queen ice snake, one was a cat like creature and the last one was a creature with a hooded cloak on and you could just see two dragon wings, Karen gasped at it and Blademon said seeing Karen's reaction,

"What's wrong?"

"That creature I've seen it before."

"You have… Well it's very rare they usually don't appear unless-."

Blademon cut off and Karen said,

"Unless they we about to attack that person… Right?"

Blademon looked at Karen and he said,

"Angelmon if that is the case, be careful, the thing's in cloak's are Infernomon's followers."

"Infernomon's followers… and call me Karen."

Blademon nodded and he said to Karen,

"It's getting late you should head home, never mind about training tonight, I'll see you some time next week."

Karen nodded and she teleported home, the next morning Kim entered the room and she asked Karen with interest,

"Karen when can I start to train?"

"I'll see about next week sometime."

Kim nodded and left the room Karen was so tired it was unbelievable all of a sudden she fell asleep, Karen woke five minutes later to a sensation she had a lot lately, she got up and changed into Angelmon and started to fly where she was needed, as she was flying over town Karen saw there was a monster of some sort, it was lashing out at anyone who got in the way, Karen flew down just in time to save a little girl from getting harmed, Karen put her down on the ground next to her mother the mother who grabbed her little girl and hugged her. Karen smiled to her self and took flight again. Karen was flying up a road searching for the monster, which didn't take long since it was about ten foot tall; she flew behind it and hit it with hyper beam the monster screeched loudly and it lashed out at her, Karen dodged, turned in mid air and threw fire ball at it, it screeched again and lashed out one last time before it lost it's balance and fell into the water below, Karen dodged, dodged again and all of a sudden it got her from behind sending her up into the sky. Karen stopped herself from falling down she turned to see the monster which had vanished into the watery depths below, Karen heard applauding from behind her but it was from one person she turned to see who was there, it was the creature from before, it's wing's clearly visible. Karen moved ready to attack and the creature said to her,

"There's no need for fighting Angelmon… I'm just here to see how you've progressed."

"What-."

Karen froze realizing whose voice it was she said uncertainly,

"Drake?"

She heard a smile come from the creature and he said,

"Well you sure remember last time don't you?"

He took down his hood, it was Drake only this time he had a scar on his face just under his eye, Karen recognized it from when they had fought, he smiled at Karen and she said,

"What are you doing here? What does Infernomon want with me?"

"Infernomon never heard that name before."

Karen gave him a look and he said,

"What, I'm telling the truth… for once."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you am I?"

"No."

Karen nodded and flew back home. She landed in her garden in the shadows of the garden shed she changed into her human form and she went into the house. Later that night Karen sat on her bed thinking to her self "How long would it take David to find out about Blademon?" All of a sudden Karen heard something outside she got up and looked out the window, she didn't see anything at first then out of the darkness a strange looking creature walked into the middle of the garden it looked up at Karen, Karen saw a strange light from under the hood Karen felt a strange sensation and the next thing she knew she was outside she said to the creature since she was expecting something like that to happen.

"Who are you?"

The creature smirked and muttered to her,

"You of all people should know, Angelmon."

"What did you just call me?"

"You know full well, don't play games, you know why I'm here."

Karen thought to herself and said nervously,

"Are you, Infernomon?"

The creature just smiled and it sent out a strange attack it teleported Karen and it's self to a dark room, Karen had no idea where she was. Karen got ready for Infernomon to attack but he was no where to be seen Karen called out,

"Where are you?"

There was no reply, then Karen was hit from behind and hard, Karen pulled herself up and still Infernomon was no where to be seen, Karen heard something from behind she turned and used blaze kick sending Infernomon onto the floor at the over end of the room, Infernomon got up and rapidly dangerous flames burst up all around him, he said to Karen.

"Dodge this."

He threw dark red flames at Karen she used a shield to try and block the flames, the first ten minutes was all right but after that it was forcing Karen back, her shield was beginning to break Karen felt the flames not only breaking through but how powerful it was but now she had no choice she had to flee. She opened a portal trying to hold her shield in place, the portal opened Karen had to hurry if she was going to make it through the shield. She waited and waited and finally the right moment came Karen's shield broke and she got chance to run into the portal. Karen started to run straight for her portal at first Infernomon didn't see what she was running towards but when he did Karen heard him say.

"No! Get back here Angelmon!"

The next thing Karen knew she was thrown out she landed on her bed and the portal closed.

Chapter Six

Karen sighed to her self and suddenly she not only noticed it was ten o'clock but she remembered she was meant to meet David at half past nine. Karen got up quickly opened a portal and ran through it, Karen came out in the middle of the forest where David wanted to meet her Karen saw David and she said to him nervously.

"Sorry I'm late David something came up."  
"It's all right, I was thinking you wouldn't come."

"I'd never do that."

"I know, I guess we'd better get started."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

A portal opened David walked through it and Karen followed him. Karen entered a familiar looking room she saw not ten minutes ago, she muttered nervously to David.

"David what are we doing here?"

David turned around, he looked at Karen and he said,

"You of all people should know, now tell me Karen why were you here before?"  
Karen thought to her self and she remembered Infernomon. She looked up at David and she said,

"David how did you know I was here before?"

David smiled evilly it seemed very familiar and Karen whispered to her self.

"Infernomon… No it can't be."

Then David said,

"I watched you running towards that portal of yours. You know I was over here and you were over there."

David walked over to where Infernomon stood before. Karen suddenly realized she said to David.

"No David."

"David never existed." David spat.

All of a sudden David vanished and Infernomon appeared. Karen screamed at him,

"No! What have you done to David!"

"Like I said before Karen. David never existed." Said Infernomon, finally taking down his hood, Infernomon's face looked stern and stared at Karen in cold anger, his eyes were like black pools where his enemies drown in their sorrow and despair, his fists were clutched ready to hit and hit hard.

"No!" Said Karen in disbelief.

"Believe what you want, you can't erase the facts."

Infernomon threw more dark red flames at Karen, Karen drew another shield and the flames hit hard, just like before Karen was being forced back. Karen's shield was breaking much quicker this time Karen knew she didn't have enough time to escape by portal, she would have to take the hit, all of a sudden Karen thought of something she muttered to her self,

"Blademon! please Blademon! I need you're help."

"What did you say?" Called Infernomon.

"That's none of you're business." Called a voice. Infernomon stopped using his flames and he yelled.

"Who's there!"

"Looks like we meet again, Infernomon."

All of a sudden Blademon appeared but before Karen could say anything Infernomon said to Blademon in spite,

"This time I'm not letting you get away."

All of a sudden Infernomon's hand's burst into flame and Blademon moved his wing's ready for attack then they leaped up at each other Infernomon threw flames at Blademon and Blademon used his wings to block the attack and he hit Infernomon with leaf blade, they both landed down, Blademon looked at Karen and he whispered to her,

"You ok?"

Karen nodded, then Infernomon said to him,

"Don't worry about her, I won't leave her out."

Blademon ran towards him, he was about to hit Infernomon with wing attack and Infernomon hit him with hyper beam, Karen yelled out as Blademon hit the ground, and she ran over to him she muttered to him,

"Are you alright?"

Blademon replied with,

"Get us out of here."

Karen took hold of Blademon and Infernomon said walking over to finish the job,

"What are you doing?"

All of a sudden Karen replied with,

"We'll finish this later."

She teleported with Blademon back to her house.

Chapter Seven

He said to her as they arrived. "Karen, tell me what happened."

Karen started to explain about before when she escaped Infernomon and then about when she went to meet David for training, Blademon said to Karen when she told him about David.

"I didn't think it was David. I thought it was you're other friend Sam."

Karen looked up at him and she said,

"It's surprised all of us."

Blademon nodded and he said,

"We better start training you, we'll start next week I need chance to find out where he plans to kill you."

Karen nodded then he said,

"I'd better get going before Infernomon follows my creature scent."

Then Blademon was gone, Karen looked at herself in the mirror and muttered to her self,

"I'd better apologize to Sam."

She went downstairs and phoned Sam but she didn't answer, Karen put the phone down and she muttered to her self,

"She must be out."

Then all of a sudden the house phone rang. Karen picked it up and she said,

"Hello."

"K-Karen I-is that you?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I-it's Kim."

"Kim what's wrong?"

"H-help me Karen please," Cried Kim.

"Ok Kim I'm coming."

Karen put the phone down and ran to Kim's school. Karen saw Kim outside the school gates she was crying Karen walked up to her and said,

"Kim what's wrong?"

"K-Karen something happened."

"What happened Kim?"

"T-this app-appeared in my h-hand and I-I cut some g-girls hair."

Kim held out her hand and Karen saw the mark Kim had hold of a bright pink petal, Karen looked at her and she said.

"We'd better get home."

Karen took Kim home and she was about to phone David but then she remembered, all of a sudden a voice said from behind her,

"What's wrong?"

Karen swung around and used fire punch; the next thing Karen knew Blademon was on the floor Karen said to him as she pulled him up,

"Sorry about that Blademon."

"It's ok." He said rubbing his cheek in pain.

Karen suddenly realized Blademon was in his human form, and in his human form he looked very much like his creature form. He had the same black hair and emerald eyes. She said to him in surprise,

"Wait. I thought you said not to change into you're human form incase Infernomon's watching."

"I did but everything's changed now we know who he was disguising as and well I just thought I should have a change of appearance."

"Right, but could you tell me something Blademon?"

"Yes, and instead of calling me Blademon in my human form just call me Daniel."

"Ok Daniel, tell me why are you here?"

"I'm just having a wonder about town, so I just thought I come and see how you're doing."

Karen gave him a stern look, which told him she didn't believe him, he said to her,

"Look if you don't believe me then fair enough, but come on nothings happening to the world yet."

"So what are we going to do about training?"

"We'll start tomorrow night, ok."

"Right, so what should I do in the mean time?"

"Well what where you so worried about before?"

"I wasn't worried."

Daniel looked at her and he said with a somehow familiar look,

"You know what I don't believe you one bit, you know why because I saw the expression on you're face, you miss David don't you?"

"Apparently David never existed." Said Karen stiffly, walking into the living room, Daniel walked after her and he said,

"Karen I know that it's hard finding out you're best friend's actually evil."

"No you don't, it's never happened to you has it?"  
"Err, well yeah it has actually it has happened to me."

Karen looked at him and said to him,

"I guess I really don't know anything about you."

"Well you got that right, you don't know everything about me."

"Why, what is there that I don't know?"

"Well there's plenty of thing's I haven't told you yet but I suppose I can tell you a few."

"All right you'd better start now."

"Well first thing's first, well I don't know how to put this but well, I know about Kim being able to change into Flowermon."

"Ok."

"Second I'm really here to help you get a certain weapon which is thought to be impossible to get."

"Right, anything else."

"Nothing I can think of."

"Really you look like you're hiding something."

"Well look's can be deceiving."

"You're right at that, but are you really sure you're not hiding anything?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure?" Said Karen putting more pressure on Daniel, she moved closer and he backed away, Karen knew if Daniel was not hiding anything it wouldn't bother him that she was doing this to him, but she also knew if he were hiding something then he'd soon slip up. Daniel replied calmly with,

"I'm sure."

Karen saw right though him and Daniel knew it, he said to Karen,

"Fine I give up, god they were right about you seeing though lies."

"Who?"

"My friend's."

Karen looked at him and he said to her,

"Listen Karen there is something I'm not telling you, to be completely honest with you I don't know if you can take it."

"Well, just say it the best you can, I'm sure I can handle it."

"All right then, here goes nothing, Karen you're my great-great-great-grandmother."

"What!"

Daniel looked at Karen as she sat down, and he said to her nervously,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't believe it, all this time and you were my great grandson and I didn't even realize."

"I know it's a shock and too be honest Karen- err I mean great-grandmother Karen-."

"Just call me Karen, don't make me feel too old, yet."

Daniel smiled at her in more than a familiar way. Karen looked at him and said,

"Even you're smiled look's like my own."

Daniel smiled more boldly and he said,

"My mum say's that to me."

Karen looked up at him and said all of a sudden,

"Wait, wouldn't you know how I did with training Kim?"

"Yes."

"How did I do?"

"You did really well, Kim did get used to being Flowermon just like you did Angelmon and at one point she was going to stay like that forever, but you Karen you found her and told her the importance of her friends and family."

"You know what Daniel, that sound's more like a speech."

Daniel smiled and he said realizing the time,

"Sorry Karen but I'm going to have to go you know organizing training for you, I'll see you later."

"Right I'll, err… See you later on Daniel."

With that Daniel was gone. Karen sighed to her self and she went up stairs to Kim's room, Karen knocked on the door and as soon as she heard Kim say 'come in' Karen entered the room, she said to Kim as she looked at her,

"We start training tomorrow."

Kim looked at her and said,

"Really, we're going to train tomorrow?"

"Yes Kim it's time I started to train you but first I need some advise."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Karen nodded and left the room, that night Karen flew to the forest and she arrived to see the light room where she brought Kim before was open ready for her, Karen walked into the light room and she said,

"You really did know I'd be coming soon."

"Of course I did, and I know why you're here too."

"No point in me telling you then."

A laugh echoed around the room and the voice said,

"You are right by saying that Angelmon, anyway you're here about Kim right."

Karen nodded and she said,

"I'm not sure how I'm going to train Kim."

"Ah yes, need some help to start you off, well Angelmon, the best thing to start off with is defences, but bare in mind after this you will have to decide what you do next."

Karen nodded and said,

"Thank you for helping me, I guess I'd better go."

"Yes, goodbye for now Angelmon."

Karen was heading back home when she heard something flying after her, she turned to see what it was, but when she did nothing was there, Karen gave a confused look and turned around she muttered to her self,

"Strange."

She kept on flying every now and again she made a swift turn to see if any one was following her, it had been one hour before she turned to see anyone following her but just as Karen was about to turn again when something hit her in the back of the neck it felt like flames, Karen landed on a near by building, to see a cloaked figure coming at her Karen threw a fire blast attack at it and the creature hit the ground. When the creature started to pull it's self up, Karen said to it,

"What do you want?"

The creature smiled and said,

"It's not what I want, it's what my master Infernomon wants that you should be worrying about."

Karen raised an eyebrow and said,

"Why should I, I'm not scared of him."

"You should be." Said the creature smiling, Karen looked at it and muttered,

"I don't have time for this."

"Then do you have time for a fight Angelmon?"

Karen looked at the creature and she saw a wide smile creep across its face, all of a sudden flames burst around Karen's hands the creature leaped at her and was about to hit her before Karen hit it with a blaze kick attack, sending it to the ground hard, the creature tried to pull it's self up again but failed, then out of no where Karen heard a clapping noise behind her she turned to see Infernomon on the next building clapping at her victory, Karen shook with anger and Infernomon said to her,

"You'd better watch that temper Angelmon, you could get hurt using it."

"What do you know!"

Infernomon laughed and he said,

"I know much more than you will ever know."

"Oh really." Said Karen in disbelief.

Infernomon smiled and without warning he vanished. Karen started to head home wondering to her self about what Infernomon said. "What did he mean watch that temper and you can get hurt using it." she thought. Karen arrived home within ten-fifteen minutes, she went up to her room and shortly after Kim came up, she entered the room, looked at Karen and said,

"Karen, when are we going to start training again?"

"Tomorrow, Kim until then get some sleep."

Karen got up and reached for the door, she went downstairs and she was about to open the front door when her mothers voice said,

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going out to see my friends." Karen lied.

"Ok, but don't be to long teas almost done."

"Ok mum, see you later."

Karen opened the door and stepped out into the black garden, the stars were shining brightly above, Karen jumped and landed on the roof, she looked below and saw no one had seen her jump, she walked to the back of the roof where she was overlooking the back garden, everything was pitch black compared to the night sky. Karen waited until finally about twenty minutes later Daniel appeared next to her, he said to Karen,

"Are you ready?"

Karen looked up at him, smiled and said,

"As I'll ever be."

Karen pulled her self up and without any argument walked through the portal Daniel opened. Karen walked into a round open space all you could see was small lanterns around the room admitting light around a small space, Karen looked around to see Daniel enter the room, the portal behind him closed and he said to Karen,

"Right, I thought we could start with defence training."  
Karen nodded and Daniel said,

"Right lets get started."

Daniel started to teach Karen very useful defence attacks, which she enjoyed very much and this is something David didn't try before, but Karen didn't care though she was glad to know it now. Training soon ended and Karen returned home, she entered the house and realized she'd missed tea in fact everyone was in bed, Karen sighed and left a note saying sorry, and she went up to bed. That night Karen did not sleep well she kept falling into the same dream, but in the end she fell asleep not being able to wake back up again, Karen dreamt that Infernomon and her self were fighting again, she didn't really understand what happened in the dream, but she was fighting him and he did something it angered her and everything turned red, a very vivid and dangerous red, and everything started to change, volcanoes erupted, earthquakes started, the waves of the ocean rose, a terrible thunder storm had started, buildings started to collapse, and hurricanes started to break everything apart, Karen heard Infernomon shouting at her encouraging her but it just made her angrier than ever before, all of a sudden a voice sounded behind her it said,

"Angelmon! No!"

It was a female voice she had never heard before but it sounded so familiar. Karen woke with a start, remembering the dream wasn't difficult it was in her head all day, and know matter what happened during the day it wouldn't leave, that night Karen sat outside waiting for Kim or Daniel to show them self's, Karen waited ten minutes before Kim showed up, she said smiling to Karen,

"I'm ready."

Karen got up and said to her holding her arm out,

"Hold on tight."

Kim grabbed Karen's arm and Karen teleported, they arrived at a bright yellow room, Kim looked around and said in amazement,

"Wow, I never knew a place like this existed."

"I didn't until I found this place last week."

Kim looked at her in amazement and she said to Karen,

"You never told me about this place."

"That's because I wanted you to see it for you're self."

Kim smiled and Karen said to her,

"Let's get started."

Kim nodded, Karen told her what they where learning, which was Kim learning how to control her powers in other the petals which were sharp as sharpened blades, Karen was surprised about how quick Kim was to control them, it reminded her of her self when she found out about Angelmon.

Chapter Eight

Karen smiled to her self and twenty minutes later they headed home, that night Karen went to bed but she could not sleep all night, but after a while the clock struck two in the morning and Karen could not help herself she fell asleep straight away. The next morning Kim woke Karen up, she said as Karen opened her eyes,

"Karen you've got a letter from someone called Daniel."

"Wha-."

"I said you have a letter from someone called Daniel." Kim repeated.

Karen pulled herself up and said to Kim urgently,

"Where is it?"

"Downstairs, mum didn't read it in case it was private."

"Good." Karen said.

She got up and went downstairs she pick up the letter and went back to her room, which was now empty, Karen sat down on the bed and opened the letter, she read to her self,

"Karen meet me at the skyscraper in town, there's something I want you to see."

Karen put the letter down, got up and left the room. Karen ran upstairs ten minutes later she was ready to go, she shouted up to her mum and said,

"Mum I'm going out with some friend's."

"Ok I'll see you later." Replied Karen's mum.

Karen left straight away after that, she arrived in town within a matter of minutes and she soon spotted the skyscraper Daniel said to meet him at, she flew up the building so fast no one saw her and she was up there within a second. Karen made it up the skyscraper she landed on the end and all of a sudden a voice sounded behind her, it was Daniel, and Karen turned to face him she said to him,

"What do you want to show me?"

"Come and look for you're self." Said Daniel pointing over the edge where the sun was sinking Karen walked over and looked below, at first she saw nothing because of the fog below, then she saw why Daniel told her to meet him here Karen saw strange cloaked dragon's of some sort flying along the ground and in front was none other than Infernomon, leading his follower's through town, Karen looked at Daniel and she said,

"Are they looking for me?"

"I'm not sure."

Karen saw in Daniel's face that he did know, and Karen repeated what she said,

"Are they looking for me?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that Karen."

"Daniel are they looking for me? Yes or no!"

Daniel was denying the answer Karen wanted but he changed his mind he said to Karen,

"Yes Karen, they are looking for you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth Daniel, excuse me."

Karen walked to the edge and Daniel yelled at her,

"Karen don't go they'll kill you! You don't stand a chance!"

"I don't care if it's a fight they want that's what they're going to get."

"Karen! No!"

Karen let her self fall off the edge of the building and within second's she took flight, Daniel muttered to him self,

"I've got to get help." Before taking off in the opposite direction.

Karen glided along a quiet road called Swinton, Karen flapped her wings hard and she vanished into the smoke, which was so think it was like everything was black and white, Karen emerged from the smoke to see a black cloaked figure flying at her she hit it with thunder attack sending it to a crash landing, Karen looked behind her to see if it was getting back up, it was refusing to even move Karen smiled to her self, and she flew along higher buildings, Karen soon caught sight of Infernomon and the rest of his followers, she noticed they were heading towards the sea, which only meant one thing they were heading to ward the abandoned castle on a dessert island, rumours were made that anyone who arrived they never came back you would have to survive severe blizzard's which would freeze you instantly, deadly winds which staved you of oxygen and last but not least survive the dessert of hot molten lava without being crushed into nothing but bones and even if you survived that no one had ever survived the castle of darkness's evil creature's which come out the shadow's. Karen didn't need to worry though she could survive these things, She flew alone the ocean and she decided to make it into the castle first, Karen teleported and she arrived in the castle ground's, she looked around at her surroundings, everything was black with the darkness that surrounded this place Karen now knew why they called this place darkness castle. Karen walked towards the entrance and she was about to open the door when a black figure came from behind almost hitting her in her neck, Karen attacked back with blaze kick, the shadow backed away and vanished, it said something to her before it vanished but Karen didn't hear want it said, Karen opened the door and went inside the castle. Karen was soon walking along a darkened corridor, she looked around everything looked familiar somehow but everything was burned and blackened like this place had been in a thunderstorm, Karen kept walking she heard talking or well whispering around the corridor Karen tried to hear what was being said but it made no sense what's so ever Karen walked through an open door at the end of a extremely long corridor Karen walked through it realizing it was on one hinge, she looked around a circular room with a ledge about twenty- thirty foot high, Karen was sure she'd been here before, but when, she walked into a room darkness was all around Karen noticed there was a window in front of her it was broken and so was part of the building, and Karen got a flash back of a vicious lightning storm outside and she muttered to her self realizing,

"It can't be."

"But it is Angelmon."

Karen turned quickly to see Infernomon behind her,

"How did you find this place it was destroyed?"

"Yes, but not completely."

Flames burst around Karen's hands, and Infernomon smiled and he said,

"I'd watch what you're planning to do with them, you could really get hurt Angelmon or should I call you Karen."

Karen looked at him and said snarling,

"Shut up."

A barrier appeared around Karen and Infernomon, they moved to the ready and without warning ran at each other, Infernomon with a slash attack, and Karen with a fire punch attack. Both attacks blocked each other and Karen and Infernomon turned to reface each other, Infernomon said to Karen,

"If you can't block my flames for more than five minutes there is no point in trying to fight me."

Karen replied with,

"Maybe you're right, maybe there is no point, but that's no reason why I shouldn't try."

"You fool, you really think you have a chance at beating me?"

"I don't have to think, I know."

"You will never defeat me."

"We'll test that."

Karen ran at Infernomon who used his flame attack again, Karen dodged and hit Infernomon with fire punch, Karen said to Infernomon as he fell onto the ground,

"Who won't I beat?"

Infernomon pulled him self up and said to Karen,

"You may be skilled but can you face the facts, you'll never beat me."

"Maybe so Infernomon, but she isn't alone." A voice admitted from around the room, Karen recognized that it was Daniel, he landed next to Karen and so did Kim, but Kim was in her creature form and so was Daniel, Karen smiled and looked at Infernomon who looked slightly worried, she said to him,

"What's the matter Infernomon scared?"

"You wish Angelmon."

Karen moved into a ready position and so did Daniel and Kim, Infernomon sent his flames at Karen, Karen ran at him with agility whilst Daniel in Blademon form blocked the flames Karen hit Infernomon with slash and Kim soon followed with leaf blade, Karen looked around at Infernomon he was know where to be seen, Karen searched the area he was know where to be seen even in the darkest corners, Karen heard Daniel say,

"Where have you gone Infernomon?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Blademon?"

All of a sudden a barrier of some sort surrounded Karen and out of the darkness Infernomon, he said to Karen smiling,

"It's just me and you Angelmon."

Karen moved ready and prepared for Infernomon's attack, Infernomon just smiled and threw more flames at her Karen responded quickly by using a fully charged thunderbolt attack to hold the flames back it worked long enough to attack Infernomon with blaze kick which sent him to the ground harder than ever, Blademon shouted to Karen,

"Karen use you're heart! You're heart is the key!"

Infernomon yelled at Daniel,

"You really think, that make-belief spear actually exists."

"Spear, what spear?"

Infernomon laughed and he said to her,

"You don't know about it, the spear is the only thing that can destroy me."

"What!"

Daniel shouted to Karen again,

"Karen use your heart! You have to believe in yourself Karen! Believe you can beat him! Believe in yourself!"

Then Infernomon shouted to Daniel,

"Shut up Blademon! It's too late for her!"

All of a sudden Infernomon sent a hyper beam attack at Karen she dodged with agility but the next hyper beam attack hit her sending her to the ground, Karen pulled her self up if Daniel was telling the truth about the spear then if she did believe it would come to her. Infernomon sent a flamethrower attack at Karen she used her psychic shield the flames hit the shield, it started to push Karen back she felt her self touching the wall behind her, she started to think to her self thing's like "I can do this, I know I can." And "I believe I can do this, I believe I can beat him, I know I can beat Infernomon." All of a sudden a strange light appeared out of know where, around Karen and Infernomon's attack faded and Karen heard Infernomon yell at her,

"No! It can't be!"

Karen looked down feeling something solid touch her fingers, it was a beautiful golden spear, it was resting on the tip of her fingers. Karen felt a strange sensation overcome her, it was even better than the warmth she felt as Angelmon, this warmth made her feel stronger and then Daniel shouted out as it was unbelievable,

"It can't be, I don't believe this."

The light faded and the sensation went but only a little bit. Karen looked at her self-realizing she had changed completely, she muttered in shock realizing she had now four wing's instead of two.

"What's happened to me?"

All of a sudden Daniel answered her question,

"You're level was higher than I thought, you can change into Steel War Angelmon now."

"Steel War Angelmon?" Said Karen confused.

"That's right."

"I never knew this was possible."

"Now you know- Karen look out!"

Karen looked around to see Infernomon lash out at her with a fire punch she cancelled it out with a blaze kick attack before hitting him with slash, she realized her attacks were much stronger, Infernomon took flight up until he was two hundred feet high, Karen flew up towards him, as she did Infernomon sent his flames at her to finish her Karen grabbed his arm and hit him with the golden spear sending him to the ground, he was pulling himself up, or well he tried to pull himself up and failed, all of a sudden Daniel shouted to Karen.

"Karen! Finished him with the spear!"

Karen looked at Infernomon and pointed the spear at him a beam of some sort blasted at Infernomon and it went through him, a light emerged when it vanished Infernomon was gone, Karen heard Kim say,

"Is it over?"

"Look's like it." Replied Daniel.

Week's went bye and the Christmas holidays soon ended, Karen had found many new abilities and attacks and she also found time for Kim's training the voice in the light room was right Kim did learn quickly and soon found herself a new form called Vinemon and Blademon or well Daniel, Karen's great-great-great grandson decided to hang around just a little bit longer before returning to the future. The school day's were very different because David was never around Karen could see that David really did never exist in this world. Everyone at school seemed to have no memory of him what so ever, but Karen carried on as normal, pretending she was a normal every day girl, but we all know she isn't and there are many more lives to save, monsters to beat and more friends to discover and until Karen's next journey, it's time to say.

THE END


End file.
